Love Addict
by Carol Camui
Summary: Fazer música era como fazer amor. E quando ele me amava, eu ouvia música. Slash - Gackt/Hyde! Conteúdo Adulto!


**Love Addict**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não tenho nenhum deles**. **O mundo não é um lugar justo.

**Sinopse:** Fazer música era como fazer amor. E quando ele me amava, eu ouvia música.

**Sem Beta**. Os erros são meus.

**Shipper:** Gackt/Hyde!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo adulto! Pegação nervosa entre dois caras lindos. Se você curte, é nois! ;p

**Nota: **Continuação de Devaneios, que foi escrita há séculos e que eu só retomei por causa da Thata Martins. Amorzinho, dedico essa a você!

**Nota 2:** A música é Love Addict, do VAMPS, nova banda do Hyde *-*

* * *

O show tinha terminado e havia sido incrível. Uma das minhas melhores performances, modéstia à parte.

E tudo porque eu sabia que ele estava ali me vendo. Em algum lugar no meio daquela multidão, eu conseguia sentir seu olhar cravado em mim.

Ele estava me ouvindo, me sentindo através da minha música.

E eu cantava, com toda a minha alma, procurando expressar ao máximo aquele sentimento mágico que quase explodia no meu peito.

E também gritava e gemia de vez em quando. A plateia ia a loucura, mas eu estava gemendo pra ele.

_Hey! Keep on rolling_

Hey, continue enrolando  
_Baby I want to explode_

Baby, eu quero explodir  
_Oh yes, need you darling_

Oh, sim, preciso de você  
_With the growling exhaust note_  
Com seu suspiro ofegante

_I'm Love Addict_

Eu sou um viciado em amor  
_Come light my fire_

Venha acender meu fogo  
_A love addict_

Um viciado em amor  
_I'm already a love addict_

Eu já sou um viciado em amor

E sempre que meu corpo se contorcia por trás da guitarra, enquanto eu dedilhava as cordas e sentia a vibração do instrumento, era nele que eu estava pensando. Nele e em suas formas, sua voz, seu jeito que me levava à loucura. Fazer música era como fazer amor. E quando ele me amava, eu ouvia música.

-Haido. - lá estava ele, sozinho no meu camarim.

A primeira coisa que eu enxergo é seu sorriso. Dizer que era radiante não descrevia totalmente o que acontecia à minha volta quando ele sorria daquele jeito para mim. Depois eram seus olhos. Aquele azul mágico sempre me hipnotizava e eu nunca sabia o que fazer em seguida. Ele sabe a influência que tem sobre meu corpo e minha mente. E eu também sei que ele adora tudo isso.

-Gakuto. Gostou do show? - Ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim e me abraça apertado. Eu passo os braço em volta dele, por baixo da sua jaqueta preta, e sinto seu cheiro.

-Muito. Muito mesmo. - Ele murmura no meu ouvido. - Saiba que te ouvir gemer daquele jeito... quase me deixou em uma situação delicada lá fora.

Eu sorri e puxei seu rosto para mais perto. - Então estou vingado... - Colei minha boca na sua e o vi sorrir antes de fechar os olhos. Seus lábios eram a coisa mais doce que eu já tive a chance de provar. Eu nunca me cansava de sentir seu gosto. Era como sangue para um vampiro. Necessário para a sobrevivência.

Segurei seu rosto e abri a boca, deixando-o me invadir, sugando sua língua, acabando com seu fôlego. Ele apertava minha cintura e movia a coxa entre as minhas pernas. Era absurdo como um movimento tão simples podia causar tanto prazer. Ou talvez fosse culpa dele.

Afastei um pouco minha cabeça e percebi que já estava arfando.

-Vamos logo pra casa... Tenho um plano.

Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu só de ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito comigo. Adoro todos os seus planos. Até mesmo o que ele usou para arruinar o meu casamento. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha admitido ter armado qualquer coisa pra cima de mim. O fato é que funcionou.

Um grito, um desmaio, e choro. Muito choro. Foi assim que Megumi reagiu depois de nos flagrar em um momento um tanto quanto íntimo em nosso quarto. E depois veio a raiva, claro. E então ela me expulsou de casa e nunca mais nos vimos sem um advogado.

Fim.

Não era como se eu lamentasse, na verdade. Cada vez que eu o via sorrir pra mim, ficava tão feliz que não tinha como me arrepender por tê-lo escolhido ao invés da minha esposa. Não me orgulhava do meu comportamento no final do nosso casamento, não havia sido justo com ela, mas mesmo assim... Não iria funcionar de qualquer maneira.

Agora, no carro, vendo-o dirigir, me lembrei das coisas andava fantasiando a respeito dele enquanto ainda estava casado. Me dei conta de que não tinha revelado aquilo pra ele até hoje. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Essa seria uma ótima oportunidade de ajeitar isso.

-No que está pensando Haido?

Olhei para ele e estreitei os olhos. - Quem disse que estou pensando em alguma coisa?

-Essa expressão deliciosa no seu rosto. – Ele beliscou minha bochecha e beijou o canto da minha boca.

Sorri mais ainda. - Em breve você vai ficar sabendo.

-Hmmm... Tenho a impressão de que vou me dar bem esta noite. Como todas as noites que estou com você. – Aí ele me beijou de verdade. Mas então o farol abriu e ele voltou sua atenção para a estrada novamente. No que depender de mim, esta noite será bem melhor Gakuto.

Mal posso esperar para chegar logo em casa. E pela forma como ele me olha ocasionalmente, percebo que ele também não.

Ele estaciona o carro na garagem e me olha dos pés a cabeça. Meu corpo inteiro se aquece e ele se aproxima. Coloco as mãos em seu peito e lhe dou um selinho antes de o afastar, abrindo a porta e indo em direto ao elevador.

-Hey... Volta aqui!

Começo a rir enquanto espero por ele. A porta do elevador se abre e ele me abraça por trás. - Como ousa fugir assim de mim?

-Pra que tanta pressa Gacchan? Temos a noite toda...

Ele afundou o rosto no meu cabelo e ficou me embalando enquanto o elevador subia. - Senti sua falta.

Eu me virei de frente pra ele, sem sair de dentro do seu abraço. – Eu senti muito mais.

Ele beijou minha testa e nós entramos em casa.

O caminho até o quarto foi atrapalhado. Andar enquanto ele me beijava e queria arrancar todas as minhas roupas ao mesmo tempo era bom, mas não muito fácil. Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino e antes que ele me atacasse de novo eu falei:

-Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer.

Ele parou com os braços em volta da minha cintura. Já estava sem camisa, assim como eu. Aproveitei pra deslisar os dedos pelo seu peito liso.

-Confesse o que você quiser, Haido. Depois que eu tiver terminado aqui, sim?

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei minha boca mais perto do seu ouvido. - Estou falando sério... é uma coisa que quero te dizer há muito tempo.

Ele me olhou um pouco assustado. Parecia preocupado. - Que tipo de confissão seria essa?

-Do tipo que tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Ele soltou a respiração e abriu um sorriso enorme. - Pare de me assustar desse jeito, Hideto... - começou a mordiscar meu pescoço com um pouco de força, me fazendo gemer. - Agora confesse-me seus sonhos. Todos eles.

Interessante ele mencionar os sonhos. Pois tinha sido exatamente de um deles que nascera aquela minha fantasia. Peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e olhei bem fundo em seus olhos.

-Eu quero ser seu microfone esta noite. Quero que cante em mim... Toque em mim... Quero sentir sua música me invadindo, Gakuto. Quero que me ame da mesma forma que você ama estar nos palcos.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se estivesse absorvendo cada uma das minhas palavras. Vê-lo daquele jeito deixava minha respiração acelerada e meu corpo quente. Só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer depois...

Ele abriu os olhos e desta vez havia tanto desejo, tanto calor, que minhas pernas ficaram fracas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me levou até uma das grandes colunas que sustentavam o teto do seu quarto imenso. Terminou de tirar minha roupa de uma só vez e me deixou encostado lá. Me olhando de um jeito meio predatório. - Não saia daí.

Por nada no mundo eu o desobedeceria. Ele se afastou e caminhou até seu closet, me deixando um pouco perdido. O que diabos ele foi fazer lá?

Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, ele voltou. E, minha nossa, aquilo estava ficando muito melhor do que eu havia planejado a princípio. Eu devia estar sonhando de novo. Mas minha falta de ar e as batidas fortes no meu peito diziam que eu estava pra lá de acordado. Sem mencionar o volume cada vez mais incômodo dentro das minhas calças.

Ele tinha mesmo levado a coisa a sério. Estava com a roupa que usara na turnê que eu mais amava. Um macacão preto de couro que marcava com perfeição todas as suas formas, seguido de um casaco enorme do mesmo material. Minha boca estava seca. Ele devia estar sentindo muito calor dentro de todo aquele couro. Eu estava em chamas.

-Gakuto... - seu nome escapou involuntariamente dos meus lábios. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu de lado, mas ainda não se aproximou. Foi até seu aparelho de som e eu soltei um gemido só de ouvir os primeiros acordes de _Fragrance_.

Como ele podia saber que aquela era minha música favorita?

Ele veio caminhando para mim, mas agora estava sério. Seu olhar me queimava e eu continuei quieto no meu lugar. Quase senti medo do que pudesse acontecer comigo agora. Mas aquela aflição só servia para aquecer ainda tudo por ali.

Como uma vítima hipnotizada pela serpente, eu fiquei paralisado quando ele se abaixou na minha frente. Meu corpo só passou a reagir quando ele começou a deslisar as mãos pela parte externa das minhas coxas, de baixo para cima, colando os lábios na minha barriga e circulando meu umbigo com a língua.

-Ohh... - Minha cabeça foi com tudo para trás e por pouco não atinge a coluna atrás de mim. Ele então começou a se levantar, sem desgrudar seu corpo de mim. Minha pele contra o couro. Era uma sensação diferente, e boa. Sentia meu membro já totalmente ereto roçar o tecido frio e meu cérebro enviava calafrios por todo o meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que o lugar podia pegar fogo a qualquer momento. Ele estava rebolando na minha frente, sem tirar por nem um segundo os olhos dos meus. E quando eu pensei que era demais, que não havia como melhorar, eu ouvi a sua voz.

Desta vez eu tive que fechar os olhos. Seu tom era baixo e ele cantava mais devagar que na versão original, fazendo a música ficar impossivelmente sexy. Sua boca chegava perto do meu ouvido e ele roçava os lábios pela minha orelha, mandando arrepios direto para a minha espinha. Abri os olhos devagar e encontrei os seus, mais brilhantes do que nunca. Seu rosto estava a apenas alguns milímetros do meu, e eu conseguia sentir sua respiração e seu hálito quente. Sua boca tocava a minha conforme ele cantava, e eu tentei beijá-lo, mas ele recuou.

Segurou minhas mãos e as levou acima da minha cabeça, sem diminuir os movimentos sinuosos dos seus quadris, me estimulando ainda mais. Meu corpo se movia instintivamente junto ao seu, buscando maior contato.

A situação estava ficando torturante, no entanto eu não me lembro de ter sentido tanto prazer antes. E ele estava só se esfregando em mim. Mas a forma como ele me olhava e me tocava estava me enlouquecendo. Tanto que eu tive morder meu próprio lábio com força pra não começar a implorar por mais. E ainda tinha o som da sua voz, que parecia percorrer toda e qualquer fibra do meu ser, me fazendo vibrar como a corda de um instrumento. Ele estava me tocando, me sentindo, e me deixando senti-lo através de sua música. Exatamente como eu havia pedido, só que melhor. Muito melhor.

_Haido_

Eu podia ouvir meu nome na música dele. Como se tivesse sido feita para mim.

Ele soltou meus braços me virou de costas. Coloquei as mãos na superfície fria e ele se abaixou de novo, passando as mãos e os lábios pelas minhas costas, descendo devagar pela minha coluna, numa tortura lenta até chegar na carne macia da minha bunda.

Desta vez meu gemido foi alto e meu corpo começou a tremer por inteiro. Até meus dedos dos pés se retorceram e tive que me segurar na coluna com força. Suas mãos brincavam tranquilamente entre minhas pernas, massageando tudo o que encontravam por ali. Mas a língua... Oh Deus! Abençoada seja sua língua.

Abri mais minhas pernas e tentei não desmaiar enquanto ele lambia tudo por ali. Então ele se concentrou em um ponto especial que fez meus olhos girarem nas órbitas.

-Gakuto... - a música já tinha acabado há tempos, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir sua voz de vez em quando. Mas sua boca estava um tanto ocupada e os sons mais altos eram emitidos por mim.

Agora uma de suas mãos tinha encontrado um caminho até meu membro mais que pulsante, me fazendo rugir como um louco. E ele ainda me lambia por trás, com seus dedos brincando com a ponta do meu pênis antes dele o segurar firme, começando a me bombear rápido.

Aquilo estava tão bom, tão perfeito, que eu sabia que não iria durar por muito tempo. Meus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos e eu empurrava meu corpo em direção a ele querendo mais de sua língua quente. Quando estava quase lá, sua mão apertou meu pau com força, me impedindo de gozar naquele momento.

Suspendi minha respiração e gemi agoniado. Ele me virou de novo de frente pra ele e parecia imensamente satisfeito com minha reação.

-Ainda não Haido... Pra que a pressa? - Ele sorria de um jeito completamente descarado e eu o xingaria se não tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar.

Ele começou a lamber a ponta do meu membro, enquanto ainda o apertava na base. Meu corpo inteiro estava clamando por alívio, mas ele insistia naquela tortura. Havia tanta tensão acumulada na minha virilha que começava a doer. E a dor, misturada com a textura de sua boca, com o calor da sua mão, com a simples presença dele, estava me levando ao paraíso. Ou talvez fosse o inferno, tendo em vista todo aquele calor.

As pontas dos meus dedos já estavam doendo de tanto que eu apertava a coluna que me servia de apoio. Agora ele me chupava com tanta força, com tanta vontade, que eu senti que iria explodir.

Gemi alto e agarrei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para mim, fodendo sua boca e sentindo-o murmurar algo em sinal de satisfação.

Meu corpo começou a deslisar na parede, pois minhas pernas estavam enfraquecendo. Ele retirou seus lábios e deu uma longa lambida em toda a extensão. - Agora Haido... goze pra mim. - ele frouxou a mão que prendia minha ereção e eu gozei, deixando escapar um grito alto, sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem e praticamente desabando no chão inconsciente.

Nunca em toda a minha vida um oral tinha sido tão bom. Eu estava totalmente sem fôlego e nem conseguia me mover. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para sua cama. Eu ainda respirava com dificuldade quando voltei a abrir os olhos para finalmente olhar pra ele.

-Você é tão lindo Haido. - ele estava deitado ao meu lado e tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão. Havia tanto amor em seus olhos, que senti meu peito se aquecer novamente. Mas era totalmente diferente agora. Era mais brando, terno e doce. Eu sorri pra ele e ele me beijou.

-Eu te amo Gacchan. - ele também sorriu e voltou a me beijar, e desta vez foi melhor. Desta vez eu o abracei e coloquei as mãos em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Eu não cansava de senti-lo. Era meu vício. Minha maior tentação.

-O show ainda não acabou... mas agora eu deixo você se livrar dessa roupa.

.

.

.


End file.
